Start Of Snowbarry
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: I'm not actually sure where I'm going with this but it has MAJOR SNOWBARRY and is definitely not for westallen fans or Iris lovers. may include some WestThawne and hints of OLICITY cause who can resist? Basically it starts with Barry finding out about Caitlin and Everyman. I always found that to be a major plot hole for us Snowbarry Shippers because we're always left wondering...
1. Chapter 1

**Start Of Snowbarry**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash._

 _Summary: Some Snowbarry because I love them! This is for every Snowbarrian, who like me, always wonders what if Barry found out that Caitlin and Everyman kissed?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think! This story is also on Wattpad. My username is ScottSalvatore 23 and I follow back everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

Something's going on with Caitlin. Shes been actually really weird for a while. The things she's been saying and doing.

 _"No need for a hug or anything"_

 _"No thanks I can get my own coffee"_

Not to mention the fact that she leaves the room every time I enter it. She never wants to hang out anymore. I try to visit and she says she isn't feeling well. I offer to make soup and she says she doesn't like soup. I mean come on! She loves chicken soup when she's sick!

I just have to figure out what's wrong so I can fix it. When did she start acting weird. It's been over a week now. Around the time Everyman was here. Maybe I should speak to Doctor Wells.

I head over to STAR labs and go to Doctor Wells. "Something bothering you Barry?" He asks as though he read my mind. "I was just wondering..." I start off keeping my tone casual, "What exactly happened with Everyman at STAR labs?"

Doctor Wells gives me a weird look. "I shot him with a stun gun and we captured him. Why do you ask?"

"What I mean is was he alone wih any of you?" I shoot him an exasperated look.

"Well yes I'd assume so, I arrived just after Iris so he must have been with Caitlin before that... Barry, is something wrong?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. But I'm going to find out," I say determined to figure out what's wrong with Cait.

I see Caitlin entering the room before she sees me and turns around to leave. "Cait, wait!" I shout before speeding in front of her.

"Look Barry I got to go. I'm really busy. I don't have time right now," She says nervously making excuses to leave.

I grab her softly by her arms and she tenses. "Cait, what's wrong? You've been so distant lately and you won't talk to me. Tell me what I did so I can fix it," I plead with her.

"You didn't do anything Barry," She says plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I've been thinking about it Cait. You've been acting weird since everything with Everyman. Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you while he was pretending to be me? If he did I'm sorry Cait! Just tell me what to do to fix it. Please!"

"Barry. He didn't hurt me, okay? You don't have to fix anything. Everything is fine," She gives me a small smile before exiting the room swiftly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So what do you think? Continue? Don't continue? Love it? Hate it? Comment and tell me!**

 **Next chapter Barry finds out and confronts Caitlin :)!**

* * *

 **Please vote, comment and share!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Start Of Snowbarry**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or the video or photo above. If I did own the Flash, Grant would only have shirtless scenes and Snowbarry would have become cannon in Season 1 cause SNOWBARRY is freaking awesome!_

 _Warnings: No hate or calling people racist for shipping SB, you will be reported!_

Note: EMILY BETT SHIPS SNOWBARRY! I was so happy when I found this out!

 _Language: English_

 _Rating: T_

 _Pairings: SNOWBARRY, Olicity, Westhawne, etc._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Reading the reviews on a story and seeing the follows and/or favourites always puts me n a positive mood and makes my day!**

* * *

 **ShanouNash (Guest) : Thank you and I hope you like it!**

 **Guest: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **SnowFlash (Guest): Thank you and I love the name :)!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you and I also wish they explored the Everyman angle more!**

 **Guest: Thank you and here's your update!**

* * *

 **Okay guys I have a question for you: Why did Caitlin never tell Barry what happened with Everyman?**

 **The answer is at the end of this chapter and tell me in your review if you noticed this or only realize it now? Don't feel bad if you only realize it now because I only realized it the second time around!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Barry The Detective**

* * *

 **Caitlin's POV**

He knows something's up. How long can I hide this from him? How long can I hide my feelings from him?

What if he knows? What if he finds out about Everyman?

Would he even care? He's still in love with Iris even though she doesn't deserve him. He's smart and funny and amazing and just perfect.

How could she even begin to choose anyone over him? I could never do that. I wouldn't choose anyone over him.

How could I even begin to tell him that Everyman kissed me? And that I kissed him back because I thought he was Barry? Oh Barry, sweet, perfect, Barry.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I need a way to figure out what's going on with Caitlin. I know it's something to do with Everyman. She got all nervous and jittery when I brought him up, even more nervous and jittery than she's been acting lately.

The question is how do I figure it out? Caitlin won't tell me and I don't trust Everyman. Nobody else was there to tell me what happened. Maybe I should just grab a coffee and do some detective work.

Wait a second, that's it! I should just ask a detective. I go to the station to look for Joe.

"Hey Eddie, do you know where Joe is?" I ask him.

"I think he's hanging out with Iris but can I help you with something. Is it a case?"

"No it's a bit more personal..."

I'm about to leave when I realize this problem is pretty urgent. I couldn't just wait around for Joe.

"Actually..." I begin and Eddie looks up at me attentively.

"Say I had this friend who's been acting weird lately after being trapped with a shapeshifter that looked like me and I wanted to find out what happened, how would I go about doing that?" I say playing it cool and nonchalant.

He raises his eyebrow before smirking and replying, "By this friend you mean Caitlin and by shapeshifter you mean Everyman?"

"Yes," I say begrudgingly, "Now can you help or not?"

"Why don't you just check the cameras at STAR Labs?" He asks confused.

I slap my hand on my forehead. Why didn't I think of that in the first place? "Look Eddie, I've got to go," I say and head to STAR Labs.

Dr Wells is in his wheelchair looking at the computer screen. "Mr Allen," He says without even turning around which is incredibly creepy, I must admit. "What can I do for you?"

"I was actually wondering, does STAR Labs have cameras?"

"Yes we do. Why do you ask?"

"Could I see the footage from the lab at the time Everyman was here?"

He gives me a weird look before typing a few things into the computer and moving away from the screen and exiting the room.

I press play and watch the video.

 _Caitlin and 'I' enter the lab._

I fast forward a little bit.

" _What are you doing?" Caitlin says smiling when 'I' almost bump into her._

 _I see 'me' check her out multiple times. 'I' follow her and spin her around while saying the words, 'Something I should have done a long time ago.'_

 _And with that he... He or well I kiss her. She pushes him off at first but then she starts kissing me back. Well kissing him back, because she thought it was me._

She kissed me back. I can't believe it. She's been acting weird because Everyman kissed her. I need to talk to her right now I need to confront her about everything.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The answer to the question at the top: So do you guys remember when they got into Eobard's secret room and saw the newspaper with the by-line (which I hated) ? Well that was the same day as the Everyman kiss: hence why Caitlin never told Barry. Did you guys know that?**

 **I was thinking that we could do a little question and answer sort of thing. So you guys leave a question in your review and I'll answer them. It can be about tv series or movies or ships, etc.**

 **Okay so my questions to you guys is: Do you/Have you ever watched One Tree Hill? And if you have then what's your OTP?**

 **And what are your three latest (does not have to be greatest) shipping obsessions?**

 **Mine are CHENRY, COGAN and AUSLLY!**

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review :);**

 **Thanks for Reading :)!**

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Start Of Snowbarry**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or the video or photo above. If I did own the Flash, Grant would only have shirtless scenes and Snowbarry would have become cannon in Season 1 cause SNOWBARRY is freaking awesome!_

 _Warnings: No hate or calling people racist for shipping SB, you will be reported!_

Note: EMILY BETT SHIPS SNOWBARRY!

 _Language: English_

 _Rating: T_

 _Pairings: SNOWBARRY, Olicity, Westhawne, etc._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Confrontation**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I can't believe Caitlin didn't tell me. Why would she hide this from me? Does she hate me? Or worse is she scared of me?

I don't think I could handle that. Not having Caitlin in my life, I can't even imagine that. She's the one person I can talk to and be myself with. She's the one person who really knows me now and the one person I can tell anything and everything to.

She knows how I feel. She's suffered losses. She's fought and she's worked. She understands me.

She really knows me and I can tell her anything, whether it's serious or funny. I can't do that with anyone else - Cisco doesn't like doing the deep stuff and Iris doesn't really know about me being the Flash so she doesn't understand.

Caitlin is the one that's always there for me. Can I handle losing her?

No. No. I can't.

But I can't be around her without her knowing that I know. We need to talk about this. Now!

* * *

 **Caitlin's POV**

Does Barry know? How could he have found out? What must he think of me? He thinks I hate him, but I don't. He's so wrong. It's entirely different. The truth is...

I like him.

And that's why he can't find out. Because I like him and he loves Iris. Even though it hurts me to see him fawn over her and she doesn't deserve it. She doesn't deserve him.

I don't think I deserve him but it doesn't mean I don't want him. It doesn't mean I don't need him.

Because I do. God help me, I do.

Maybe I should clear my head and with I head to Central City Park.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I race over to Caitlin's usual working space and I can't find her. I search every inch of STAR Labs and I can't find her anywhere.

I run without thinking and slam into the desk. I groan and then sigh. Doctor Wells enters the room and looks at me, "What's wrong Barry?"

"Nothing. I just... I can't find Caitlin. And I really need to find her. It's really important."

"Oh. She's at Central City Park, at least that's what she said when she left. But Barry-," I race off to Central City Park, his voice fading into the distance, "-what could be so important?" 

Once I reach the park I look around and see the beautiful scenery. I search for Caitlin across the park. I spot her smiling and feeding the ducks. She's wearing her black pencil skirt with a sleeveless red blouse. She looks absolutely breathtaking... Wait what?

I mean I know Caitlin's gorgeous, any man would be blind not to see that but I thought I loved Iris.

I mean I do love Iris, don't I?

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"Hey," A familiar voice says to Caitlin. She freezes up before turning around and coming face to face with Barry Allen.

"H-hi Barry," Caitlin stutters. She sees the look on his face and she doesn't need to ask him because she knows he knows. But she asks him anyway. "So you know, huh?"

He looks down at his before replying, "Yes. How could you not tell me Cait? Don't you trust me?. He looks hurt and sad.

"Of course I trust you Barry. I just-"

"You just what Caitlin?"

"I just can't feel these things about you! Okay Barry? You're in love with Iris and I'm supposed to be mourning Ronnie! Nothing like this is supposed to happened between us!"

Barry looks at Caitlin shocked. He knew that she kissed him back but he never thought that she would have feelings for him.

"Just answer me one thing?"

"Anything Barry."

"Did you like it?" Barry asks, a slight blush creeping up on his face.

"Like what?" Caitlin asks confused.

"The kiss. Did you like it? Did you like it when he kissed you or well when I kissed you?"

Caitlin hesitates before answering, "Yes. I liked it. I liked it a lot. Because... because I thought it was you."

Caitlin looks down at her black heels with a bright red blush on her face.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Barry asks out of the blue. "What?" Caitlin asks shocked.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Barry repeats the question, stepping closer to her with every word.

Caitlin thinks she shouldn't do it. She shouldn't tell him but she can't seem to stop herself. She gulps and nods.

Barry places his hands on her waist and pulls her closer to him before smashing his lips with hers.

Her arms wrap around his neck. His one hand stays placed on her waist and his other hand cups her cheek.

The kiss is magical. It feels like everything stops. They both moan into the kiss. Barry bites Caitlin's lip and grips her tighter.

Her hands mess up his hair and she feels ecstasy. Just being in his arms is amazing. She wouldn't trade this for the world.

Things were getting pretty heated and volatile. Thank God there was no one in the park!

They broke apart and the rain fell down on them. Showering them. They both look up and laugh. Their eyes lighting up. Barry smiles at Caitlin and moves a piece of hair from her face, before cupping her face and kissing her once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the wait and the formatting... I'm having a bit of an issue with the copy and paste for some reason but I will be able to update sooner now... Chapters 4 and 5 are waiting to be posted when you guys are ready :)! Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!**

* * *

 **Follow, Favourite & Review**

* * *

 **Awesomeness2502**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Barry The Pizza Delivery Man**

* * *

Barry and Caitlin stand in the rain with their lips attached to each other until Barry's phone rings. Barry ignores it but the person calls back. Caitlin, realising it was Cisco's ring tone, broke their kiss and looked up into his brown eyes. "Answer it, it might be an emergency."

Barry reluctantly pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers the call. Cisco hurriedly explains the new villain on the loose and the fact that the villain is nearing STAR Labs.

Barry looks at Caitlin apologetically before kissing the top of her head and running to STAR Labs.

* * *

Caitlin smiles, reliving the kisses they shared, before shaking her head like a silly school girl. She gets in her car to head home to get new clothes but not before checking in with Cisco to see if she would be needed at STAR Labs.

Cisco told her the villain had been taken care of but Barry had to rush to a few crime scenes of the normal variety. Caitlin has a relaxing bath and is about to order pizza when there's knock at her door.

* * *

She opens the door to find Barry with a pizza box in one hand and a bottle of coke in the other hand. The bottle slips out of his hands and almost hits the ground before he uses super speed to catch it. He grins at her sheepishly. "So can I come in, Doctor Snow?"

"That depends Mr Allen," Caitlin says teasingly, "Is that a Chicken Tikka pizza?"

"Of course it is! As if it would be anything else!" Barry replies with mocking shock.

"Well then I welcome you to my humble abode," She smiles brightly before nervously taking in her surroundings. She usually kept things neat but she was busy the entire week so her apartment was in a state.

Barry notices the change in her demeanour and immediately realises the reason for it. He tidies up the apartment in super speed before returning to where he was standing.

Caitlin looks at him surprised. "How did you know?" She asks curiously. "I know you Cait... I know these little things bother you," Barry tells her gently while gazing into her eyes. "Thank you," She smiles at him.

Barry is the first to break the silence but as words begin to leave his mouth, she presses her lips onto his. She pulls away a few moments later with her eyes wide. "Sorry I shouldn't have-" She begins, remembering that they haven't talked about their kiss. "We should talk," She says in a clear voice and leads them to the couch. They both begin eating their pizza.

"I think this is the part of the talking where words are spoken," Barry says jokingly and Caitlin sends him a playful glare. "We're scientists, we solve this," Caitlin saves firmly, "The first step is to-" "State the facts," Barry says finishing her sentence.

Caitlin begins stating a fact, followed by Barry and so they begin again.

"Fact 1 We Kissed."

"Fact 1 We made out," Barry corrects her.

She makes no move to correct him and carries on. "Fact 2 We're best friends and co-workers."

Barry knows this is getting them nowhere, he needs to break the ice.

"Fact 3 you still have feelings for Ronnie." Caitlin flinches at Ronnie's name but makes no move to correct him.

"Fact 4 you still have feelings for Iris." Barry stiffens at her name but does not correct Caitlin.

"Fact 5 I really wanted to kiss you," Barry says boldly. Caitlin looks up at him, surprised that he really wanted to kiss her. It wasn't just a whim.

"Fact 6 I really want to kiss you right now," Barry says during Caitlin's silence, stealing her turn to state a fact. He looks at her face searching for permission.

She doesn't say anything but she inches herself closer to him.

He passionately kisses her, letting their tongues tango and lips mash together. He nibbles on her bottom lips and does not miss the noises she makes when his body is pressed against hers.

And so their conversation lay forgotten in a mass of kisses until sleep took them both.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry it's so short but let me know what you guys think and if anyone is still reading this?**

* * *

 **Review please :)**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


End file.
